


The Bane Witch Project

by fandomlover



Category: Charmed, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Charmed/Mortal Instrument crossover that popped into my mind. Magnus was assigned to check up on some well-known witches years ago, but what happens when his mandatory meeting with the three sisters coincide with a huge problem stirring? Tags will be updated when needed, and updates will be whenever I find time to write another chapter, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the title came about when I was rewatching Charmed and then I got to the episode titled "The Bare Witch Project." Knowing me however, my mind thought it said "The Bane Witch Project," and so for the next couple of minutes I was just like "Bane? Bane of their existence? Magnus Bane? What is it?" And so while I was thinking about that, all of a sudden this idea popped into my head, and now here we are. So enjoy the story, and I will update whenever I find time to write the next chapter.

"Alec dear, I have to go to San Francisco to meet with three witches, and I thought I would invite you along with me."

Alec looked up from his book, looking at his warlock boyfriend that was usually too lazy to get up from bed to make a sandwich, nevertheless go all the way to San Francisco to see some witches. Speaking of Magnus, he was standing by the couch Alec was sprawled upon, looking down at the Shadowhunter. Alec laughed a little at the question.

"I would love to go with you Magnus, but most of the people you deal with come to New York, not the other way around. Why do you need to go to them?" Alec asked, a little confused. Magnus rolled his eyes a little and walked over to the other end of couch, moving Alec's feet a little to have room to sit.

"They live on the nexus, that's why. They're needed there, and they can't really leave the house. Over the years they've tried to leave time and time again, but even though they can orb and materialize anywhere, they never make any trip very long without coming home. And these three aren't your normal, everyday witches, they're Charmed ones. Instead of being half demon, they're all human and they were blessed by a certain group of angels with magic and powers to help keep the balance of good and evil. It's been in their family line for generations," Magnus explained, and Alec hummed in thought. He also marked his place in the book he was reading and set it down. There was no way he was going to be able to get back to it anytime soon.

"Mhm. So not normal witches, ones that had been blessed by angels. So kind of like Shadowhunters then?" Alec replied, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Exactly, but instead of fighting with weapons, they actually have kickass powers and spells they can use. They're quite good at their job, but I was assigned a long time ago to check up on whoever holds the powers once in a while. Their powers developed over generations, so these three are pretty much the strongest manifestation of the powers given to them," Magnus explained a little more.

Alec picked up Chairman Meow who was now rubbing his head against Alec's hand, trying to get his attention. He pet the furry little creature, watching Magnus slowly get jealous over the attention being given to the cat. "Do these witches have names, or do we just call them the three witches?"

"Right, the oldest is Piper, the middle one is Phoebe, and the youngest is Paige. There was one before Paige, the eldest named Prudence, but she died a while ago. Could you quit messing with that damn animal and come give me some attention?" Magnus asked, exasperated at the Shadowhunter. Making HIM, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, jealous of his own cat. Alec just grinned in response, and set the cat on the floor before crawling over to Magnus, his face hovering over the warlock's. This close, he could see the small flecks of gold scattered in the green around the slitted gold center of his eyes. They had always reminded Alec of a cat's, and he tended to think Magnus was more cat than he realized. Especially when it came to thunderstorms.

"We don't have to leave right this minute, do we? I'm sure we can leave in a couple of hours. The witches should be fine until then," Alec suggested, and he heard rather than saw Magnus gulp in anticipation.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be fine.... Can we move to the bedroom? This couch is seriously uncomfortable, why did I buy it?" Magnus asked, shifting a little on the small bright yellow couch.

"You didn't buy it, you stole it. And of course, let's go," Alec said, pulling his warlock up to go have some fun in the bedroom.

\-----

"Were you ever going to tell me about this half demon?" Paige asked. These two couldn't just spring this on her and expect her to just go along with it.

"Eventually, you know, maybe after a couple more years. We just kind of forgot we had set this date as a mandatory meeting," Phoebe replied, taking a sip from her coffee. In the next room, a baby started crying. "Oh, Chris must have woken up from his nap. I'll go get him. You know, it's really weird knowing what he's going to be like at age 22 and then having to change his diapers at the same time."

Phoebe walked through the kitchen, leaving Paige with Piper. "Listen, we just didn't want to worry you. Hell, we didn't even really trust him the first time we saw him, and that was when Prue was alive. But he's helped us out a lot, especially recently with the whole Gideon thing. He has some contacts that he uses quite frequently, and if it makes any difference, he has a lot of influence in the underworld. Plus, the elders assigned him to check up on us, we didn't choose this," Piper commented. She stirred some liquid in a pot, adding a small pinch of salt. "Alright, demon vanquish is finished."

"Well, when's he supposed to show up? And where? I'd like to know when I get to meet this half-demon," Paige replied. Piper rolled her eyes as she bottled up the vanquishing potion.

"His name is Magnus you know. And he'll probably be coming any minute now, probably through a portal. He's liked portals ever since he went to London that last time. Here, take this. I'm going to go give this one to Phoebe," Piper said, handing Paige the small vial of green liquid. She walked out of the kitchen, Paige behind her.

"You didn't answer my other question! Where does he usually appear?" Paige yelled as Piper walked up the stairs. Since she wasn't getting a response anytime soon, she decided to go sit in the living room as wait for this warlock to appear.

Paige sat on the couch, grabbing the remote as she plopped down. Her newly-redied brown hair flopped in her face, and as she pushed her hair away, she saw a door-shape form on the opposite wall materialize and two men walk through it into the living room.

One of the men was taller than the other, and wore what looked like glitter in his hair. In fact, it looked like he had rolled in a pile of glitter after getting dressed in... well, whatever he got dressed in. Some really skinny black pants, a green mesh shirt, and some black combat boots from what she could tell. On his face was... Was that makeup? She had dated guys who wore makeup before, but none who had better looking makeup than even she did. His short dark hair was spiked up, and he walked right up to her ad started speaking.

"Paige! It's so nice to finally meet you!" he said loudly, and Paige was in shock at the man appearing out of a door in the wall. Could he have been from magic school?

"Magnus, she doesn't know who you are. Didn't you just tell me you had never officially met her before?" the shorter man asked. He was dressed a little more casually than the taller one, in a long-sleeved dark grey shirt and ripped jeans. His shoes were dirty too, like he had run a thousand miles in them. From what wasn't covered, his skin was covered in what looked like strange markings, and Paige bet that they extended all over his body too.

"Yes, but I thought Piper or Phoebe might have at least MENTIONED me Alec. Where are they anyway Paige?" the taller one, Magnus, asked. This must have been the Magnus Bane her sisters had been describing. They had said he was a little eccentric.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige called, keeping her eyes on the two guys. She wasn't going to let them out of her sight until one or both of her sisters could identify the two guys.

"Paige! Are you alright? What happened?" she heard Phoebe call, and she heard the pounding of footsteps coming down the staircase. "Oh, Magnus! You're here already," she heard Phoebe say, and Paige turned to her half-sister.

"How did he create a doorway in our wall?" Paige asked, and noticed baby Chris in Phoebe's arms. "And why do you have Chris? If I was in trouble, were you going to throw Chris at the demon?"

"Hey now, don't get sassy with me. And we told you, Magnus is pretty powerful. Although, I have no idea who you are. Who are you?" Phoebe asked the other one, Alec. Paige watched Alec shift on both feet, almost like he was uncomfortable with the attention.

"Phoebe, this is my boyfriend Alec. You know that group of fighters I told you about last time? He's one of them, only he's stationed in New York," Magnus informed the short-haired sister. Phoebe nodded.

"That's alright then. Glad to have you Alec. We don't see many gay guys here, and definitely not ones with your looks," Phoebe teased. "Paige, could you go take Chris into the kitchen?"

"Paige! Phoebe! What's going on-" Piper started to ask, walking into the living room. She stopped when she noticed Magnus. "Oh, Magnus, you're here? Who's that?"

"Alec, his boyfriend. Can I talk to you two? Alone?" Paige asked, nodding her head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure, sure. Uh, Magnus-" Piper started again, but was cut off this time by Magnus himself.

"Yes, I know. Stay here for a moment. You can leave Wyatt and Chris here if you'd like, Alec likes to play with little kids," Magnus suggested.

"Great idea. Here, take Chris, and I'll set Wyatt down in his playpen. We'll be right back," Piper agreed, gesturing Phoebe to give the two-month-old to Magnus and setting Wyatt down in the center of his play area. Wyatt immediately orbed himself over to Alec's side with his favorite toy.

"Oh, he likes you already. Alright, come on, let's go," Phoebe suggested. Paige could tell she wanted to hurry this conversation along and get back to Magnus. But Paige couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this story's coming along very nicely. Now watch that inspiration stop after two more days. Thank you to my three people who left kudos, it warned my heart to see them! Also thank you to everyone who reads my crappy writing, you guys should all get cookies. Yum, cookies.... Those sound good right about now. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Alec stood with the toddler handing him stuffed animals as he watched the sisters walk out of the living room. He couldn't help but feel like he intruded on their lives, but this thought went away when his attention was forced back to the blonde child. He knelt down to the kid's level and took the toy offered to him.

"Adorable little kid, isn't he? Took a hell of a lot to actually protect him though," Alec heard Magnus say behind him. Wyatt sat on the floor and grabbed a toy car and made little noises as he rolled it around. Alec chuckled a little at the playful, carefree attitude.

"He is quite adorable. Reminds me a little of Max at this age," Alec replied, looking back at Magnus as he spoke. It still hurt to talk about Max, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still trying to move on. Magnus was helping a lot, especially when he got those nightmares at night over what Alec could have done differently.

"Yeah, I guess he would. Maybe we could adopt a kid someday?" the warlock offered, and Alec smiled a little. He had been thinking about talking to him about it, and Magnus, like always, happened to know exactly what he was thinking about. That was one of the many good things about dating him. They were usually always on the same wavelength.

"Maybe. So tell me about these kids. What did you mean it's taken a lot to protect him?" Alec asked, standing up. He settled on the couch next to Magnus, watching the toddler play with his toys. Magnus handed Chris to Alec, and he dutifully held the younger boy, an action that was almost automatic after having to take care of Max. He couldn't have Piper coming back to a kid covered in glitter either.

"Demons, evil warlocks, and all sorts of creatures keep trying to kidnap Wyatt for his power. He's a powerful little kid, that's for sure. He can even put up his own forcefield too," Magnus explained, and at that moment Chris started to cry. "And that one almost wasn't born, since Piper's a stubborn woman."

Alec jiggled the baby up and down a little, trying to calm the child down, but that only made him seem to become more upset. Alec stood up, walking around the room to see if movement would calm Chris down. The little boy only seemed to cry louder, and even Wyatt began to get slightly upset.

"Magnus, where's the kitchen? I think Chris needs to be fed," Alec asked. Magnus pointed at the doorway.

"Go through that door, through the dining room, and it's the door on the left side. Piper should be in there. I'll stay here with Wyatt, keep him entertained," Magnus offered, and Alec nodded his approval. Alec walked out the room with the screaming child and followed Magnus's directions through the house, noticing the spots where it seemed there was repair work done. Maybe they were remodeling parts of the old house?

When Alec got by the door, Chris had calmed down some. He was about to walk into the kitchen, but stopped when he heard Magnus being mentioned.

"Phoebe, I cannot believe you of all people trust this half demon. Did you not learn your lesson with Cole?" he heard one of them ask.

"Paige, you need to trust us. Magnus is a good person, and there have been many times in our family history where if he hadn't been around, someone would be dead. He even saved Grams and Mom a few times too!" Alec heard Piper argue. He didn't really know who they were talking about, except that Magnus knew this family for a long time apparently.

"If he's so helpful, where was he when Prue died?" he heard Paige demand, and Alec couldn't take the verbal abuse against his boyfriend anymore. He stormed through the kitchen door with the baby, prepared to defend Magnus with all he had.

"Probably saving my family's asses in New York. He's one person, and I'm sorry he couldn't be here all the time for you guys, but you aren't the only people who have lost someone. I lost my little brother because I wasn't there to save him. These things happen, and you have to get over it. Oh, and Piper, the baby started crying. I think he's hungry," Alec retorted, looking Paige in the eye. He handed Chris to Piper, seeing the look of surprise flash over her face before a look of sadness crossed it.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Alec. And we weren't blaming him, Paige just isn't very trusting towards anything that has come in contact with a demon, however very slight. Paige, apologize," Piper demanded, glaring at the youngest sister and adjusting to Chris's weight in her arms. Paige looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for doubting him. I guess I do need to kind of work on trusting people," she said, and Alec nodded a thanks in her direction. Phoebe clapped her hands once, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Great, now that that's done, can we go to the living room now? I personally haven't seen Magnus in three years, and I would like to catch up with him," she said smiling, and ran out of the kitchen, the other two sisters and Alec following behind her. What they saw in the living room shocked everyone, Alec included.

Wyatt was sitting on the floor, Magnus beside him, and they were both surrounded by a group of moving stuffed animals and cars, moved by magic and blue sparks coming from the warlock's fingers of course. Wyatt was giggling as one of the toy rabbits hopped up beside him and rubbed it's head on Wyatt's arm. Magnus was looking at the child, ginning as he did so, and it made Alec's heart beat a little faster seeing Magnus this happy.

Piper cleared her throat a little and Magnus looked up, guilt crossing his face. "Are you having fun with my son who I'm trying to give a normal childhood to?" Piper said, shooting a glare in Magnus's direction. The sparkly warlock just laughed.

"Don't tell me you're still on that idea, are you? Listen Piper, this kid isn't gonna have a normal childhood, no matter how hard you try. And besides, I cast this spell, so there's no backfire for you," he replied, waving his hands around a little. "Anyway, he's having fun, so let him enjoy it, alright?"

Piper sighed, clearly giving up this fight. Alec cheered internally, fighting with Magnus was never a good idea. It was usually a lost cause, seeing as how he always felt he could get whatever he wanted. "Did you have to enchant the toy cars too Magnus?" Alec asked, picking up his foot as a toy ran into his shoe. The car rolled past him, right into the wall a few feet behind them.

"Of course I did! What kind of warlock would I be if I didn't enchant every single toy, including a few of Chris's? The spell will wear off in a couple of minutes anyway, I don't see why Piper's so upset," Magnus scoffed, getting up off the floor and strolling over beside Alec. He wrapped one of his arms around Alec's waist and looked at the three witches. "So, what should we catch up on first? My life in New York, or yours in San Francisco?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're now at the end of the story again, where you can click the little kudos button, leave a little comment, bookmark this story, and soon click the next chapter button. Or you could just not do anything, and instead just go about your lives, never leaving a trace behind that you might have liked my writing. Nah, it's fine, I appreciate that you even read the story! Have a cookie that I actually baked because cookies are good. I hope you enjoyed it, and all comments are appreciated, seriously!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, a third chapter! Amazing, now if only I had this inspiration for my other multi-chapters fanfic. And 5 kudos already, thank you so much! As well as a comment, man you readers really are the best. So in return, here's a 1,600 word chapter. I promise in the next chapter we'll get some actual witch/Shadowhunter fighting action, so stay tuned for that!

"Wait, you're telling me this guy, Valentine, tried to kill everything he deemed dangerous? That would have tipped the balance way over to evil. Why weren't we warned by Leo or some of the elders?"

Alec shifted in the chair, listening as Magnus recounted his past 4 years at the Shadowhunter's side. Some of it was quite painful to hear again, some of it happy. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand slightly, reassuring himself probably that Alec was still by his side. After 3 months of defeating Sebastian, there were still moments when both Alec and Magnus needed reassurance from each other that over everything, they had still survived. Together.

"Forget Valentine, what about this kid Sebastian? Are we sure that his sister, Clary, isn't a threat?" Phoebe chimed in, and Alec rolled his eyes a little at that accusation.

"Please, Clary couldn't do evil if she tried. That girl doesn't have an evil bone in her body. If she ever did anything that anyone would call evil, it would be an accident, and then she would hate herself for it and probably fix everything within a five month period. Plus, she's dating my parabati. Jace kind of keeps her level-headed a lot," Alec replied, clenching the fist that had the parabati rune. What he didn't tell the sisters is that Jace would probably be a bigger threat to the world than Clary, more for his hero complex.

"No, I'm still upset about Leo not informing us on this stuff. Leo!" Piper called, confusing Alec a little. Who was she yelling at?

A blue blob materialized by the eldest witch, transforming into another man with short hair who looked like he hadn't had a shower in days. "Yes Piper?" he asked tiredly.

"Leo, why weren't we informed about Valentine and that uprising a couple of months ago? That's a huge power shift, don't you think?" Piper demanded, and Leo finally looked around the room, his eyes landing on Magnus and Alec.

"I see our friendly warlock is here. And the reason is because the Shadowhunters and their group had it under control. I would assume you're Alec Lightwood, one of the Shadowhunters then?" he responded, looking at the dark-haired warrior. Alec nodded, staring back at the other man.

Leo smiled, something that caused his whole face to light up. "Then all of us offer you a huge thanks, including the rest of the elders. Without you, Sebastian probably would have taken over, and the whole world would have been ruined. Thank you Alec."

Alec was surprised at the impromptu speech. "N-no, I was only there trying to save Magnus, that's all. It was Simon-" he tried to explain, but Leo shook his head.

"No, without you, Simon wouldn't have been able to give up his immortality. Jace couldn't handle being without his parabati. Isabelle wouldn't have survived without her brother's protection. Even Clary would not have survived. Nobody would have fought harder trying to get to Jocelyn, Sebastian, and Magnus. Trust me, you should have more confidence in yourself."

The three witches looked at Alec in awe, making Alec a little uncomfortable under all the scrutiny. It really was all Simon's sacrifice that saved them all in the end, and Alec only fought so hard to try to save Magnus. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand again, this time lovingly instead of reassurance. He looked over at his warlock boyfriend to see a look of pure love across the glittery man's face. Alec was sure his face probably rivaled Magnus's with love. He looked away when he heard one of the witches cough a little, breaking the silent conversation the two were having.

"Anyway, I bet Leo's been giving you regular updates on us. Just in case though, I'll give you the major points. Leo and Piper are in a stage of kinda-married-slash-kinda-not, due to both of their stubbornness. Paige is trying to keep the elders from shutting down magic school, I'm an extremely successful column writer, Wyatt is a super magical toddler, Chris died here when he was 22 while he was being born in the hospital, and Leo went crazy and has been hunting a bunch of demons. Yep, that's pretty much the highlights of our lives right now," Phoebe said, running down a mental list in her head. Alec was impressed at all the events.

"Time travel? That's becoming quite common for you girls, isn't it?" Magnus inquired, giving one of his famous annoying smirks that pretty much everyone hates, Alec included. They always made him feel like Magnus knew more than what Alec did.

"Shut up, it's not like we wanted time travel to become normal for us. It's got a bunch of rules and stuff. Oh, Paige, I forgot! We have to call Grams later today to talk to her about possibly getting rid of those old clothes of hers. They're cluttering up the basement and I want to make a small office down there," Phoebe retorted, talking to the youngest sister for a moment. Again, Alec was really confused.

"I thought you said their Grams was dead, Magnus," Alec inquired, and he heard Piper laugh a little.

"Oh she is, but one of the great things about being a witch is that you can call upon the dead sometimes," she laughed, causing Alec to glare at Magnus.

"You can raise the dead? Why didn't you tell me that?" Alec demanded, very frustrated now. So many problems could have been avoided if the dead could have been spoken to. Magnus simply let go of Alec's hand and raised his own hands in defense.

"Strictly a witch-blessed-by-angels thing. I myself cannot raise the dead because I'm part demon. Trust me honey, if I could, don't you think I wouldn't be talking to Ragnor everyday now?" Magnus defended himself. Alec thought for a moment and realized that Magnus might be right, and he would be bugging Ragnor from his grave if he could.

"Oh, Ragnor's dead? That's terrible, is Catarina alright? I hope she is, you three always sounded so close," Phoebe chimed in, and Magnus nodded his head sadly.

"Yeah, that brat Sebastian killed him. In cold blood too. Raphael is quite upset over it, he lost a person he could mock the fabulous me with. Catalina's doing well, even in these circumstances. She's working miracles in a hospital in New York these days, you can't seem to find her anyplace else lately. In fact, it seems like everyone's either dying or working hard to avoid everyone now," Magnus said a little sadly. Alec remembered the night after the huge fight against Valentine's army. Everyone was so upset over friends, family, lovers dying, but none more upset than Magnus. That night, Alec and Magnus had comforted each other, crying in each other's arms over their own loses, over other people's deaths, over the fact that even though so much sadness had happened, the one good thing was that Alec was now brave enough to show everyone who he loved. It was a mixture of sad and happy, and Alec reached out to grab Magnus's hand again, squeezing in a silent declaration of love.

"Wow, we've been defending a baby, and they've been fighting a war. Now I feel like we haven't been doing enough with our lives," Paige commented, looking at Magnus and Alec. Magnus simply rolled his eyes.

"Please, if those people had ever kidnapped or killed Wyatt, Sebastian probably would have gotten his soul and then destroyed all of us. That toddler's got an unusually powerful aura around his soul. Speaking of demons, what's this about Leo going and killing demons in the Underworld?" Magnus replied, glaring at Leo. "Remember what I told you Leo? If my father caught you-"

"I would be locked up and used either for energy for him or as a pawn to get you back into his clutches, I know, I know. Trust me, I know what I'm doing Magnus. I'm not going to get caught," Leo said, brushing off Magnus's worry. Magnus's eyes narrowed in Leo's direction.

"No, I don't think you know what you're doing Leo. You are going to get caught and possibly killed, and then leave Piper and your two sons all alone. Quit it, leave the underworld to me," Magnus said, glaring at the Whitelighter. Leo shivered slightly under the icy look the warlock was giving him and cautiously nodded, knowing he was probably going to go back to the Underworld after Magnus left.

"Who's your father Magnus? How would he be able to trap a Whitelighter, an elder in fact?" Paige asked, curious to know about the half demon some more. This time Alec was the one who spoke.

"That's not something we talk about unless we absolutely need to Paige. No offense, but Magnus doesn't like to talk about his family much, and until he's ready to share that information with you, that answer would have to be classified," Alec replied, feeling the warlock rub the back of Alec's hand in thanks. He knew how much Magnus hated to talk about that demon father of his, and Alec couldn't blame him.

"Look at you Alec, defending me like this. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, thank you sweetie," Magnus sweetly said, trying to show that being asked about his past didn't bother him that much. However, Alec knew better, and so he knew that they would talk about it in private later. Right now, Magnus needed comfort.

"Stop that. I told you to not call me sweetie, it embarrasses me," Alec retorted, blushing fiercely. No matter how many times Magnus did this, Alec never got used to it. "And besides-"

They never got to hear the rest of Alec's argument, because in the next room they heard the sound of a window being broken and the TV set being flung across the room. Alec watched Piper's face go pale as she realized what those noises could mean. Alec figured it out an instant after Magnus stated what it could be.

"Demons in the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw is this the end of the chapter already? So sorry, I guess you'll have to wait until I finish the next chapter.... Which, aha, funny story, school starts in a couple of weeks, but actually I have marching band camp, so writing might actually be kind of scarce, but I shall try my best! Justice will prevail- ah, I mean writing. Writing will prevail, and by that I mean... Ah.... Well, whatever. Writing shall be done. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> And now we are at the bottom of the chapter where I write some words as then you, the reader, can choose to either bookmark this story, leave a kudos or comment, and/or possibly leave this story never to read another word of this again (or when I get the next chapter up, you could also possibly click that "next chapter" button). But, anything is appreciated, and even if you stuck around to at least read this first chapter, I would just like to say thank you. Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved and are then given to some nice teddy bears to be cherished forever... or I dunno. It's 11:33 at night, I'm tired. That's the best I could come up with right now. I got it! They are used to keep the supernaturally depressed teddy bears from scaring the children! I really hope you guys got that reference.


End file.
